


a bitter taste of triumph

by lovesammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Dean Winchester, Brotherly Love, Canonical Character Death, Coda, Dead Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Misses Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Episode: s13e21 Beat the Devil, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Dean Winchester, Not Beta Read
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesammy/pseuds/lovesammy
Summary: To wszystko stało się tak szybko. Zaatakowali z zaskoczenia. Było ich za dużo. Nie zdążył zareagować.Teraz zmierzali do obozu, choć dla niego już nic nie miało sensu.Czyli,myśli Deana po wydarzeniach z tunelu.





	a bitter taste of triumph

Znaleźli się w obozie Dayton, o czym świadczyły znaki ochronne na drzewach. Castiel coś powiedział, Gabriel zrobił coś ze sigilami. Do Deana docierało to jak przez mgłę. Myślami wciąż wracał do wydarzeń z tunelu.

Przed oczami nadal widział twarz brata wykrzywioną w bólu, w uszach słyszał rozpaczliwy krzyk, a potem już tylko szuranie ciała o podłoże. Przełknął ślinę.

Pojawili się strażnicy, celując w nich bronią. Instynktownie uniósł ręce w geście poddania. Zaraz za nimi ukazała się jego matka. Podeszła do niego.

Spojrzał na jej twarz, zielone oczy iskrzące ulgą i radością, usta wykrzywione w lekkim uśmiechu.

Czy śmierć Sama była tego warta?

Nie.

Nie była.

Wolałby żeby ci wszyscy ludzie, łącznie z Mary i Jackiem, zginęli zamiast Sammy’ego. Brat był dla niego cenniejszy niż oni razem wzięci.

W jednej chwili znienawidził matkę i nefilima. Bo to dla nich Sam umarł. Chciał ich jak najszybciej uratować, dlatego wybrał niebezpieczniejszą, ale krótszą drogę przez tunel. Przepłacił za tę decyzję życiem.

Znienawidził Mary bardziej, gdy zapytała gdzie jest Sam.

Była tak głupia czy tylko udawała?!

Nie widziała pustych, żałobnych wyrazów twarzy? Nie czuła grobowej atmosfery, która towarzyszyła im od wczoraj? Przecież to rzucało się w oczy natychmiast!

Zachowywała się jakby nie znała realiów tego świata. Jak dziecko, wciąż widzące świat w różowych barwach.

Dean nie wiedział, czy to z powodu furii jaka go nagle ogarnęła, czy ze smutku, ale po jego twarzy spłynęła samotna łza.

To nie było tego warte.

Nic nie było warte życia Sammy’ego.

Triumf miał najbardziej gorzki smak od lat.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Musiałam to napisać. Uwielbiam Sama i jego śmierć wywołała u mnie silne emocje (nawet jeśli byłam pewna, że wróci w tym samym lub następnym odcinku :p). Po części utożsamiam się z Deanem; szczególnie z tą nienawiścią do Mary - nie trawię jej w ogóle i czekam, aż Amara zabierze ją z powrotem, tam, skąd ją wywlekła.


End file.
